


No title

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: 練練手，很久沒寫文了...短短篇，小段子





	No title

**Author's Note:**

> 練練手，很久沒寫文了...短短篇，小段子

穿在身上的漂亮韓服早就被男人扯下至腰部，惡劣的沒有全部脫下險險的掛在身上或許更有吸引力，男人玩弄著他的乳首，直到那邊變得挺立紅腫，他背靠在男人的胸膛上，手無力的搭在男人的手臂上，看似拒絕但是好像又迎合著，男人脫下他的褻褲，撫弄著他漂亮且挺立的慾望。

「大人……」他輕輕地喚著。  
「不是說兩個人獨處的時候叫我哥了嗎？怎麼還是學不會」

同時用力捏著對方的乳首，金鍾炫吃痛的呼了聲。

在黃旼炫的命令下，金鍾炫從他懷裡起來，低下頭解開黃旼炫的西服褲子，小心翼翼的拉下拉鍊，用臉頰蹭著黃旼炫已經挺立的慾望，同時看著黃旼炫。

「……哥哥的已經變得好硬了」  
「含進去」

金鍾炫捧著黃旼炫的慾望，納入了小巧的嘴裡，才沒含幾下就被黃旼炫叫了起來，要他張開腿坐到身上，金鍾炫自己掰開已經潤滑過的小穴，緩緩坐到黃旼炫腿上，或許黃旼炫不滿意他的緩慢，扣著他的腰直接讓他坐到最底，金鍾炫嗔了他一眼，黃旼炫反而滿意的抓著他的頭髮親了會。

「到底知不知道你這不情願的樣子看起來很欠幹？」  
「哥哥說過了……」  
「趕快動起來」黃旼炫拍打著金鍾炫小巧的臀。

就算每次跟鍾炫做愛都這一副不願意的模樣，但是卻又一次一次讓人上癮，不管是鍾炫的身體，還是他那不願意但是卻又始終向人打開的美妙身體。

已經不是第一次在鍾炫只為他一個人唱戲的時候，從後面一把抱住鍾炫開始玩弄他的身體了，一開始鍾炫還是氣呼呼的說，您不是來聽歌的嗎？到後來自己主動解開衣服，都令人愛不釋手。


End file.
